The House of Finarfin
by The Morgul Queen
Summary: The tale of Tuor and Voronwe's journey to The Hidden City, as well as the Tale of the two loves of Tuor's life. : )


Strangely enough this story was inspired by AC's The Folly of Starlight, more specifically, The Distance The Dead Have Gone, and a illegal reading of UT (my RE teacher has banned the book from the class for that one.lets bring out the Silmarillion then, eh?!!!) Most of the Quotes here are straight out of UT and the Silm, so lets all give the great master the credit he is due. After all, its already there so why change it? Much. : )  
  
The House of Finarfin.  
  
I remember the first time I saw his face, Those eyes, grey as the sea which had only a short time before flung him ashore, awash with sorrow and untold grief pierced me like the blade which I had previously taken from the wall.  
  
Strange, how both of my great loves should come from the same house. My heart is in turmoil, should I marry her, should I try and find him. But no, my decision is made for me now, yet even as I await the arrival of my bride I cannot help but reflect..  
  
************  
  
The sea was wailing, smashing, pounding against the cliffs as a single Elven figure slowly, painfully wound his way up the shore, amongst the stones and ship-wreck, pausing to lean against the wall surrounding the harbor.  
  
Tuor watched from the lowest terrace of Vinyamar, and as he lingered there, watching a words that seemed not his own rang out through the silence that was the western shore of Nevrast: 'Welcome, Voronwe! I await you.'  
  
The Elf turned and met his eyes in shock, and Tuor's widened in the same, for he saw that the Elf, Voronwe, was of the Noldor race. They lingered in the other's gaze searching, and fear grew in that of Voronwe before he stood and masked his eyes with the shield of calm.  
  
The Elf straightened, then bowed before the Man, his voice ringing across the foreshore as the peal of a silver bell; 'Who are you, Lord? Long have I labored in the unrelenting Sea. Tell me: have great tidings befallen since I last walked this land? Is the Shadow overthrown? Have the Hidden People come forth?'  
  
'Nay,' Came the answer, 'The Shadow lengthens, and the Hidden remain hid.'  
  
************  
  
The silence that followed was not unpleasant, yet not wholly comfortable, and I am able to study him as much as I may in this brief respite.  
  
My mind wanders back to the words of Lord Ulmo, '.I will send one to thee out of the wrath of Osse. and thus shalt thou be guided: yea, the last mariner of the last ship.'  
  
Perhaps this is the one whom he intended to guide me, but then my reflection is broken by the Elf, Voronwe. His curiosity is unsated it seems, for he asks me who I am, his sharp eyes have despite the darkness of the storm, and the illusion my garb creates noted me for what I am, a member of the Second born. But now it is my turn to ask that which has been burning on my lips since he first met my eyes: 'Are you not the last mariner of the last ship that sought the West from the Havens of Cirdan?'  
  
'I am,' he replied, and now those eyes are awash with tears, and even his control cannot keep hidden the all encompassing grief that springs forth from deep within him. My heart lurches within me, what could have happened to cause such tragedy as is spoken of in he eyes of this being. He regains some of his control then for he states that he does not understand how I could have known his name and fate.  
  
************  
  
He must have noticed the pain in my soul, for his face softened just a bit, allowing me the time to regain my composure. I must not think about them now, nor their fate as the fate of the one before me is clearly of great importance.  
  
'But how you know my name and my fate I do not understand!' I call as soon as I am able.  
  
'I know, for the Lord of the Waters spoke to me yestereve, and He said that he would save you from Osse's wrath, and send you to be my guide.'  
  
The Lord of the Waters?!!! He has spoken with the great Lord Ulmo, the shock forces a gasp from my lips as I stumble back slightly from wonder.  
  
'You have spoken to Ulmo the Mighty? Then great indeed must be your fate!' Greater even than I first perceived, I realised. Then the rest of his words sink in through the fog that this revelation has caused in my mind. 'But where should I guide you, Lord? For surely such you must be, with many at your beckoning.'  
  
'Nay,' he replies. 'I am an escaped thrall, and an outlaw in this land. But I am on an errand to Turgon. Do you know the way by which I may find him?'  
  
************  
  
His shock is slightly entertaining, as is his notion that I am a great lord of Men. So I tell him the truth, and watch Voronwe's reaction closely. To my surprise he barely bats an eye.  
  
'Many are outlaws and thralls in these days that were not born so. A Lord of Men you are by right, I deem. But were you the highest of all your people, no right would you have to seek Turgon, and you quest would be in vain. Even were I to lead you to his gates, you would not be permitted to enter.'  
  
'I do not bid you to lead me further than the gate, there Doom shall strive with the Counsel of Ulmo. And if Turgon will not receive me, then my errand will be ended, and Doom shall prevail. But as for my right to seek out Turgon: I am Tuor, Son of Huor and kin to Hurin, whose names Turgon shall not forget. And I seek also be the command of Ulmo. Will Turgon forget that which He spoke to him of old: Remember that the last hope of the Noldor cometh from the Sea? Or again: When peril is nigh one will come from Nevrast to warn thee? I am he that should come, and I am arrayed thus in the gear prepared for me.'  
  
Where did that come from, I wondered, and from the look of it Voronwe was even more shocked than I was .if that was possible.  
  
The Elf turned away, but not before I caught a glimpse of the tears now streaming down his face, and then he said, in a voice so choked with grief that the words were barely audible above the storm: 'Alas, I wish never to return. Often had I vowed in the depths of the Sea that, if I ever set foot on land again I would dwell at rest far from the Shadow in the North, or by the Havens of Cirdan, or mayhap in the fields of Nan-tathren. But if Evil has grown while I have wandered, and the last peril approaches them, then I must go to my People.'  
  
He turned back to face me then, and I wondered what the cause of his grief was, that he would vow to never again return to his people and his home. But once again my musings were broken by his words, spoken with such sad resignation that tore my heart.  
  
'I will lead you to the Hidden Gates, for the wise will not gainsay the Counsels of Ulmo.'  
  
My heart leaped within me at those words, for all the pain with which they were spoken. 'Then we will go together as we are counselled,' I tried to keep the joy I felt at these words out of my voice, feeling it inappropriate, but he must have noticed for he smiled a little, just a little, and although the agony in those sea-grey eyes did not abate he seemed somewhat more at ease, and the smile grew at my next words: 'But mourn not, Voronwe! For my heart says to you that far from Shadow your road shall lead you, and your hope shall return to the Sea.'  
  
'And yours also," he replied, "But now we must leave it and go in haste.'  
  
************  
  
Opps, I should have mentioned.this will be slash *sheepish* If you don't like, stop reading.NOW!!!!  
  
Anyways, Thanks to *pulls out list* Jillian, for inspiring me to write Fanfiction in the first place, Sarah AHA Atom Child AKA the Magenta Singing Spatula AKA Rogue AKA The Immortal Llama AKA..well, anyway, that's more than enough names so continuing on.The people at RMH for not killing me when the bunny bit, and for not killing me about the topic either, my pet Nazgul (oh, come on, I'm the Morgul Queen, of course I have pet Nazgul, as Aithilin will tell you if you need any more convincing *glares*) and my cat. None of which gave up on me when I said I wanted to write this.  
  
That's about all, so I'd best get on to writing the next chapter, eh?!!! 


End file.
